Springwood, Ohio
'Springwood, Ohio '''is the setting of the Nightmare on Elm Street'' film series, due to Freddy's influence and activity, the population and reputation of the town have suffered many times. History Westin Hills Scandal At 19 years old Amanda Krueger became a nun and worked at the Hathaway House caring for the inmates at the Criminally Insane Tower. When she was locked in after the tower guards were hurrying to get home for the holidays, she was raped and beaten by the one hundred maniacs living there. When she was found after Christmas, the entire scandal was presented to the town and Amanda was discovered to have been impregnated. Amanda gave birth to Freddy Krueger and he was put up for adoption by the hospital. He was eventually given to the care of an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. Amanda remained inside the Hospital until she became unstable and hung herself. After her suicide Westin Hills Hospital was built across town, the Hathaway house still stands today as a tribute to the religious order that once maintained it. The Springwood Slasher Freddy grew up in the care of Mr. Underwood, an alcoholic that frequently abused Freddy throughout his childhood. One day during his teenage years, he murdered his abusive adoptive father and grew up to become the "Springwood Slasher", killing 20 kids on Elm Street before he killed his wife, Loretta. This was witnessed by his daughter, Kathryn Krueger, and he was arrested by the police and she was moved away from Springwood and adopted into a new family. Krueger was freed at his trial after the search warrant on his house was not signed, and Krueger ran back to his old boiler room in a factory. A large group of parents raided the factory and burned it, killing Krueger. The parents hid his bones in the junkyard. Before he died, Freddy was contacted by Dream Demons that gave him power, and after a couple of years he began his revenge spree on the parents by killing their children. Nightmare on Elm Street 1 Freddy began his revenge in the first film, starting by killing Tina Grey, Rod Lane and Glen Lantz, Nancy Thompson proved to be difficult to kill as she gained strength against him when she turned her back on him and he dispersed and was temporarily defeated. Freddy's Revenge Freddy returned in the second film and began enacting terror and despair onto the newer teenagers and the Walsh Family by using their son Jesse to invade the waking world and kill people, killing the highschool coach, one of Jesse's friends and a bunch of pool party kids. Freddy was vanquished by Jesse and his girlfriend Lisa, but he came back to continue his plan of killing the children of the parents that killed him. Dream Warriors Freddy came back and started invading the dreams of the children of the parents he wanted revenge on. Each being sent to the reformed Westin Hills Clinic, the latest being Kristen Parker. Nancy returned, and trying to save them from being killed with the help of her newfound friend Neil Gordon but they begin slipping through their fingers. Nancy, Neil and the children formed the Dream Warriors group, a rebellion to fight back Freddy but they still began to die as Freddy collected their souls. Eventually Kristen was the last child of Elm Street and transferred her power to her friend Alice Johnson when Freddy killed Kristen. Leaving his new murders to be for power. Dream Master & Dream Child When Kristen was killed Alice knew she had to stand up to him as he began killing her friends and brother, absorbing their powers gave alice the power to defeat Freddy and leave him with no power as he was defeated by having the souls of his victims split him apart (literally). In the Dream Child film, Freddy returned using his mother to give birth to him and using the dreams of Alices' unborn baby Jacob, Freddy began once again to kill her boyfriend and alices new friends eventually stopping him with the help of her surviving friend Yvonne and Amanda Krueger. Freddy eventually escaped his imprisionment and returned once again. Freddy's Dead It was the year 1999 and Freddy had returned, killing all the children and teenagers of Springwood leaving the adults of the town (with only some retained their sanity) with mass hysteria. John Doe was found outside Springwood and brought to the shelter in a new town far away from Springwood where Maggie Burroughs and a trio of teens (Tracy, Spencer and Carlos) drove to Springwood to spark Johns memory and find some information of the town, the trio were unable to find a way out of the town and decided to rest at 1428 Elm Street eventually Carlos and Spencer were killed and Maggie, Tracy and John were in a hurry to "get the hell outta here". John was dreaming and Freddy invaded him telling him that his child was a girl. Freddy killed John consuming his soul and erasing him from existence, Freddy was now free of the binding that held him to Springwood. Maggie eventually killed Freddy for good citing the famous death quote "Happy fathers day". Freddy was then sent to hell and the Dream Demons blown away. Freddy vs. Jason In Freddy vs Jason, the population of Springwood has begun to rejuvenate and sanity was slowly being restored. In hell however, Freddy attempts to return using Jason Voorhees as a means to be remembered. Without the town's fear, he is powerless. Suceeding in returning, Freddy began to kill again in dreams but because Jason was physically seen murdering people, he was the one they feared. Deciding to get rid of Jason in order to keep himself in the spotlight, he battles Jason. Lori Campbell and her friends take Jason's body to his home turf of Crystal Lake in hopes of an advantage. Lori is able to bring Freddy out of the dreamworld and into the real world where Jason is waiting. After a back and forth battle, Freddy is physically defeated as Jason sinks to the bottom of Crystal Lake, leaving Springwood in peace to rebuild its society and environment. Locations in Springwood *1428 Elm Street - The infamous location, home to the Thompsons and Walshs, the property was left vacated for many years until it was remodeled the Campbells moved in. *Glen's House - The home of the Lantz family, directly across Nancy's home, it is a double story ivory coloured home. *Tina's House - Home to the Gray family, Tina's house connects to a back alley. *Springwood High - Local education area, there is a junior high school and a normal high school. *Springwood Police Station - Police force department, Donald Thompson is head chief of the establishment. *Kristen's House - Home to the Parker Family, Kirsten and her mother are the soul occupants,they previously had an older house. *Westin Hills Clinic & Asylum - a hospital of the town, it is here that several terrifying events happen, most of this is kept under wraps. *Cemetery in Springwood - An old and silent tomb field, several of Freddy's victims are buried here after being killed by him. *Nancy's New House - The home of an adult Nancy Thompson, some features include the china doll and hefty fireplace. *Neil Gordon's House - The residence of Doctor Neil, the only room shown is his bedroom. *Joey's House - The Crusel residence, deceased Joey and his mother live here. *Kincaid's House - Residence of Roland Kincaid and his dog Jason. *Alice's House - Residence of Alice Johnson, her deceased brother Rick and her father Dennis. Alice & Dennis formerly moved to a single story home. *Crave Inn - A popular diner hangout for teenagers, the inn employs Alice and Debbie af their waitresses. *Springwood Theatre - A theatre downtown of the city, has a balcony set of seats. *Debbie's House - Residence of Debbie Stevens, has an attic with exercise equipment. *Springwood Hospital - A different hospital that doesn't have a children's ward, the building employs Yvonne as a nurse. *The Park - A sunny hangout in the suburbs of the town, there is a large fountain in the center. *Springwood Pool Centre - A swimming hangout for teens, the centre is frequented by Yvonne. *Greta's House - Residence of Greta and her overbearing mother. *Mark's Dad's Storage Warehouse - A large warehouse in the downtown district that doubles as the residence of Mark and his father Edmund Gray. *Town Fair - A small fair near the entrance to Springwood. Category:Locations